


Keeping Oath

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story written fora birthday, and remembrance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Bergil, why's there a mound on the plain?"

The half-man half-boy looked down at his charge, still marvelling he'd been entrusted with the little prince. Slowly he dropped down to the boy's level and awkwardly hoisted the child onto one hip so he could have a better view. "Do the adults ever talk about the war?"

The three year old shook his head, black hair bouncing

Bergil smiled "That mound is the resting place of one of the greatest men, Eldarion, as great as your father and Steward Faramir. Theoden King lies there... He was the king of the Rohirrim, as Eomer is now. Carefully he set the boy down and lead him to the seat nearby, boosting him up to sit on the smooth stone.

Once, before you were born, when I was still a young boy and a steward still ruled, there was a great battle on that plain. Theoden rode at the head of 6,000 spears, to rescue our beleaguered city... The army he faced numbered 21 times his own"

The boy's eyes were like dinner plates, and Bergil paused, knowing his every word was held onto.

"Now Theoden had known before he left Dunharrow that his spears would not be enough, though he did not yet know the weight of his opposition. But he had given loyalty to Gondor, and he would not betray us."

He turned away, looking out over the plains "Tis well that he kept to that, else none of us would be here now"

"For this tomorrow, he gave his today"

He thought it was Eldarion speaking, but the voice was too mature. Instead The king stood beside him, Faramir on the other side. As a trio they raised their hands to their hearts

"We will remember them."


End file.
